The Life of the Party
by Sirious Girl
Summary: Life with the marauders is always one big party and little Polli Holliday, best friends of the Marauders is the life of it all! Follow these friends through love laughs and many amazing parties!READ & REVIEW PLEASEE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: its not mine..

Chapter 1:

Polli Holliday raced around the small bedroom throwing odds and ends into her truck as one of her best friends Sirius Black stared at her in awe. Polli was in a complete state of panic over the fact that she needed to get to the Hogwarts Express in 30 minutes but was 30 years from being ready.

"Are you going to just stand there and watch me freak out or will you please help me find my Transfiguration textbook?" Polli huffed at Sirius pulling her baseball cap down lower over her strawberry blonde hair and glaring at her friend.

"Sorry sure I'll help," Sirius said a laugh rising in his throat at his disgruntled friend. Polli quickly returned to her panic filled rush as Sirius slowly ambled around looking the textbook and maybe a few socks. With what could only be Merlin's intervention, Polli was finally ready when Mrs. Potter, the mother of James Potter another one of Sirius and Polly's best friends, announced it was time to leave.

----

"Well thank Merlin we made it," Sirius smirked as he, Polli, and James as well as their other two best friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew piled into a compartment.

"Well, if somebody could possibly pack ahead of time their wouldn't always be this rush," Remus scolded Sirius who took on a mock offended expression.

"Don't look at me!" Sirius cried throwing up his hands, "Polli was the one of the warpath." Polli blushed lightly at his comment and let out a tinkling laugh.

"Er yea sorry about that, I get so flustered sometimes," She said apologetically and Sirius winked in forgiveness. Polli sighed happily as the group shifted into comfortable positions and Remus left to the Prefects carriage with a cluster of Boo's chasing him. The remaining 4 friends began chomping down on an enormous pile of candy until Remus returned with a pretty but somewhat pissed red head.

"Every year Miss Polli Holliday I hope hey, maybe this year Polli will come find me and I won't have to enter the world of the Marauders, but no!! Here we are again in the Marauder compartment," Lily Evans spat, but her tone was affectionate as she wrapped her arms around Polli's thin shoulders.

"Lily! I missed you!!" Polli cried ignoring Lily's comment and squeezing Lily hard around the middle. James, realizing that this was a big Hug-Lily moment jumped up quickly and wrapped his arms around the girls.

"Potter!" Lily errupted sending James flying back into his seat. Lily's emerald eyes flashed as she turned to glare at the crumpled boy.

"Lilyflower, I missed you so much," James told her rubbing the back of his neck and wincing in pain. For the briefest second Lily's face softened before she set her jaw back and spun around to face Polli.

"I hope you get my point now," Lily told her before storming off in a huff. Polli stared at her retreating back before letting out a soft laugh at her friend's never ending hard to get act. It was common knowledge that James Potter loved Lily Evans, but not so common knowledge that the feeling was mutual.

"Well, I think she's really warming up to you," Remus said sarcastically, but as usual James mised the sarcasm and broke into a ear to ear grin.

"Really? You thought so too?" James asked grinning like a madman as Remus and Polli hid their smirks. Sirius, however stood up outraged.

"You, you, crazy werewolf you! Evans was not warming up to Prongs in any way possible," Sirius cried, he too missing out on the sarcasm. "Sorry mate," he added to James on the after thought. Polli couldn't hold back her laugh any more as the giggles quickly fought out of her body and she begam cracking up. She gasped for air and hung onto Sirius to keep herself steady before turning to Remus.

"You ... (breath)... need to... (laughing fit)... teach them... (another breath)... about sarcasm!" Polli finally got out before burying her head in Sirius's chest and laughing even harder. Remus too was laughing now and finally Sirius, James, and Peter (merely because they were being left out) started cracking up too. Suddenly, the train gave a huge lurch sending Polli toppling and pulling down Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus down with her until they were a knotted, laughing, mass on the floor. Polli pushed hersef up on herself on her bony elbows at surveyed the group of friends before tilting her head back and beginning to laugh again. Sirius, James, and Peter, now knowing what the laughing was about, joined in whole heartedly until the compartment door flew open and three boys sneered down at them.

"I see that bat of a headmaster is still letting in blood trainers and half humans, not to mention midgets," the tallest blonde one scoffed. Polli untangled her coltish legs from the group and stood to face him.

"As well as stuck up know it alls who have yet to learn the purpose of shampoo," Polli retorted up at him as the rest of the boys stood behind her. She turned her head and looked pointedly at the skinniest and palest boy of the group with greasy black hair, Severus Snape. Polli hated these boys and the names they called people, blood traitors and half humans was so crude... not to mention SHE WAS NO MIDGET... just 5"1. The final boy, a near spitting image of Sirius but his face was colder, stepped forward, dangerously close to Polli.

"You'll speak with more respect to your superiors," Regulus Black snarled his wand raised threateningly. This is when Sirius pushed himself in front of Polli and glared down at his younger brother.

"Like you speak to mum then eh, Regulus? Yes ma'am I will kiss your butt," Sirius taunted him his grey eyes shining with hatred. Regulus tore his eyes away from Polli, who was safely tucked behind Sirius sandwiched between Remus and James, and smiled cooly at his brother.

"I am sure mum would like to hear all about that little comment in my letter home," Regulus told him and Sirius let out a short laugh.

"Yes, yes good idea. You write home to mummy little Regipoo and you tell her that big bad Sirius was teasing you again," Sirius said and Regulus backed up along with the other two before fleeing from the compartment with final looks of hatred. Sirius rolled his eyes at their departing backs and turned around smiling at his friends.

"Let's get planning on our first prank of the year then. I have the perfect victims," He said rubbing his hands together like an evil scientists and the group smiled kneeling down into a devious little circle to plan.

----

"For the love of all lollipops only Minnie could assign homework the first day back," Sirius cried plopping down onto the Gryffindor common room couch and sighing exaspertdly.

"Seriously, she's off her rocker that one," James agreed falling down next to his friend.

"Couldn't agree more," Polli said collapsing across their legs and Peter quickly squeaked his agreement as he settled down next to them.

"I actually think tonights assignment will be quite interesting," Remus said matter- of- factly sitting down in a seperate armchair. James threw him a look of disgust and shook his head.

"What are we gunna do with you Moony?" James cried, but quickly regain his composure when Lily walked through the Portrait Hall.

"Hey Lily," Polli smiled up at her best girlfriend as James hand flew to his messy hair.

"Hey Lilylove, how are you my dear?" James asked her smoothly, and Lily didn't even blink in his direction.

"I was wondering guys, if you're still having you annual back to school party?" Lily said somewhat nervously. Sirius jumped up so fast that he almost sent Polli flying, but without even looking up from his book Remus caught her, Sirius was standing proudly and speaking loudly.

"Why, by beautiful- but taken- Lily Evans we are of course having are annual Back to School Bash in this very fine Gryffindor common room. And you my lovely -but taken- lady are most defintley invited, to what will be the best Back to School Bash your own Marauders have ever thrown. This friday night my gorgeous- but taken- Lilyflower," Sirius announced his eyes sparkling and Lily smiled at him.

"Right thanks, bye guys," Lily quickly departed but Polli was hot on her heels.

"Lily, Lily Geranium Evans you come explain to me," Polli whispered fiercly chasing her up into their dormitory. The girls ran inside and Lily looked at her friend.

"You know better than to say my middle name aloud," Lily said and Polli smiled, "I whispering now spill about your interest in the bash!" Lily blushed and looked at her feet before bringing her gaze up to stare into Polli's sunglass covered eyes. (Polli always wore a baseball cap and sunglasses, it was just her thing.)

" I think it could be fun, and I want to really be a part of it this year not just coaxed down by you and the Marauders only to fly off about the spiked punch," Lily said shrugging.

"Oh well that's cool, want to give each other makeovers before hand?" Polli asked knowing better than to make a big deal about this big change, and knowing even more to not ask what brought it on.

"I'd love to do makeovers!" Lily smiled, her green eyes lighting up and nodding enthusiastically, a bit like Sirius actually. Polli laughed and they agreed they'd block off a couple hours Friday afternoon for a full fledged girly getting ready party.

**A/N: First chapter hope you like it. REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Friday classes went impossibly slow, but finally Lily and Polli were settled down on Lily's bed applying face masks and nail polish. Polli slowly glided and red painted brush over Lily's toes as Lily layered on green pore-mimizing goo on Polli's face.

"You know Polli, you shouldn't wear your hat and sunglasses so much, I'm sure your eyes are beautiful," Lily commented as she rubbed goop across Polli's freckled ski jump nosed carefully avoiding Polli's sunglasses.

"I like my hat and my sunglasses," Polli said fingering the brim of her white hat. She brushed on a final coat and blew the polish on Lily's toes dry.

"Pretty color!" Lily exclaimed looking down at Polli's handywork. Polli grinned and waited as the face mask got hard, applying some to Lily's face as Lily made Polli's fingernails a deep blue. The girls sat in a friendly silence until Lily asked what Polli would wear that night.

"Jeans I think, and that black halter top I have," Polli said and Lily nodded her approval as Polli returned the question.

"Uhm skinny jeans I think, with black leather knee high boots black leather belt and a white t- shirt," Lily told her and Polli grinned.

"Sexy ladyyyyyyyy," She laughed and Lily stuck out her tongue afraid that if she retaliated violently her nail polish would smudge. At long last, the slimiest part of the makeovers were over and the girls were slipping into their outfits. Polli pulled on some faded blue jeans that hugged her petite and skinny frame and puddle around her feet. She tied on a clingy black halter top that accenuated her small boobs and a simple leather belt. With a million silver bracelets adorning each wrist and some mascara to hide beneath her sunglasses and a dash of lipgloss she looked great. The outfit was completed when she pulled her white baseball cap down onto her long silky strawberry blonde waves. Polli was by no means sexy being so skinny and slender she had a lack of curves, and was to short to be called beautiful, but she was undeniably cute and she looked good.

"Stunning Miss Holliday, although you know how I feel about the hat and sunglasses," Lily said as she buckled her oversized belt over her jean clad hips. Lily looked undeniably sexy in skinny faded jeans and black leather knee high boots that made her already long legs look miles longer. A simple with t-shirt and a chunky black belt completed her look with her thick red hair falling down her back. Her make up was minimal like Polli's, just some mascara to make her emerald green eyes pop and a little peachy lip gloss for fun.

"Thanks for the half compliment Lily," Polli laughed sticking out her tongue, "I'm going to go make sure the boys are all set and then I'll meet you downstairs in like 45 minutes or so?"

"Sure thing," Lily said waving her friend off. Polli smiled goodbye and headed down through the heavily decorated common room into the boys dormitories. She knocked twice and Remus opened the door in just jeans towel drying his sandy hair.

"Hey Poll," Remus smiled welcoming her into the dormitory. James was on his bed pulling a hole covered sock onto his foot while Sirius rummaged around for a shirt to wear and Peter quietly observed them all.

"Hey beautiful," Sirius laughed turning away from his mess of a dresser and scooping Polli up into a hug. Polli laughed and hugged him back as he jokingly pulled down the brim of her cap so that it completely covered the top half of her face.

"Hey!" Polli snapped untangling herself from him and pulling off her cap shaking out her long hair before plopping it back down. Sirius rolled his eyes affectionately and went back to finding a shirt.

"So how does Lily look?" James asked standing up and stretching, making sure to flex his large biceps in the process.

"Oh you mean with her new black hair? Great in fact," Polli joked and James faced turned into one of horror.

"My Lilylove DYED THAT BEAUTIFUL BRILLIANT BREATH TAKING BEYOND BELIEF RED HAIR?" He cried as Remus shook his head.

"Sarcasm," Remus noted as he pulled a blue t- shirt on.

"Gets me every time. Lily looks like she always looks James, perfect," Polli said and James let out a huge sigh of relief while Sirius remained confused.

"What exactly is Sarcaysm?" Sirius inquired looking quite perplexed.

"Its sarcasm Padfoot. It's when you say one thing but mean the other in a joking like way," Remus tried his hardest to explain.

"A joke? Jokes are funny though, this sarcasm stuff is just confusing," Sirius said shaking his shaggy black hair.

"Its funny to me," Polli said.

"Its funny to me," Sirius mimicked her, his voice an octave higher. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulders before spinning in a million little circles and dropping her back down. Polli wobbled a little before almost completely collapsing when James caught her.

"That, is funny to me," Sirius said laughing as Polli tried to get the room to stop spinning. Polli laughed and spun to him, "Wanna know what else is funny to me?" Polli asked and ran full throttle at Sirius. He was so tall and muscular her tiny frame didn't stand a chance up against him, but he pretended to fall back anyway when she connected with his stomach. Sitting on top of him she pretended to pin him down while everyone started laughing.

"Little vicious Polli?" Sirius joked as Polli held him down. Polli cracked a grin and nodded.

"We're going to go down and finish setting up," James, Peter, and Remus announced and Polli and Sirius looked up.

"Alright mates, we'll be down in a second, just gotta get a shirt, well not GOT to but I guess Moony aka McGonagall in a teenage boy would approve of it," Sirius rambled on while Polli made no effort to move off of him.

"That's nice of you to comment on Padfoot," Remus commented with an eye roll as he left the dormitory. Sirius took no notice of him (as usual) and turned his attention back to to Polli.

"Excited for tonight?" He asked somewhat flirtaciously.

"Yea are you?" Polli asked.

"Yup," Sirius said with a grin, "Its gonna be the best bash ever! Lily Evans is gunna have the socks stunned off of her." Polli laughed and slid off him and he strode over to the dresser and selected a black t-shirt from the pile. After a quick smell check he slid it over his head, and Polli's gaze was stuck to his rippling muscles. Quickly shaking her head and readjusting her sunglasses she sighed. So she was in love with Sirius Black, he was her best friend and the school heartthrob. So what? You can't blame her. Its not like it meant anything anyway, she didn't hold a candle to the girls he sexed (dating wouldn't really apply to their situations.)

----

"Welcome back my friends to the party that never ends!" Sirius said to the group of gyrating girls in the middle of his makeshift dancefloor. He passed around some Firepunch (firewhiskey and punch) to the hott girls and walked off with a wink and a chorus of "WE WANT YOU SIRIUS!" The party was going great and Sirius beamed proudly. He turned as he heard someone climb onto a table and he realized that Polli was being lifted onto a table by a crowd of boys and when her feet were firmly planted at the top she spoke up.

"I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY WELCOME TO THE BACK TO SCHOOL BASH!! I KNOW YOUR ALL HAVING A GREAT TIME, IN GREAT THANKS TO MY FRIENDS: JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, AND PETER PETTIGREW!!!!!" The crowded apploaded and Sirius wolf whistled as a tall 4th year placed Polli back on the ground. Polli's sunglassed eyes caught Sirius's and she gave him a huge smile walking over to him.

"My dearest Polli Holliday that was a lovely little tribute there," Sirius told her and he picked her up and hugged her.

"This is going to be the best year ever Sirius," Polli said still enveloped in his arms.

"It sure is," Sirius said putting her down and looking at her. Polli opened her mouth to reply when a boy tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to look up at him.

"Would you like to dance with me?" The boy asked and Polli smiled prettitly at him.

"Of course," She told him and the boys face lit up as he lead her onto the dance floor waving bye to Sirius. Sirius frowned for a second before shrugging and turning to the pretty brunette that was rubbing her Double D's against his muscular arm.

"Hi," She said brightly, "I'm Melissa." She was biting her full bottom lip and glancing up at him through her blackened eyelashes flirtaciously. Sirius turned 78 of his attention on her and gazed broodingly down at her.

"It's very nice to meet you," He said and she let out a high pitched giggle that Sirius shuddered to hear and he quickly placed her mouth on hers to stop it.

"Ooh," she sighed into his lips and she shoved her body against his and he lowered his hands down to her butt.

"Oooh Sirius," She said tilting her head back as he moved his lips down onto the 'guaranteed turn-on spot' on her neck. He sucked and kissed the spot carefully giving her a sure hickey in the morning and she whispered into his ear, "Wanna go somewhere you know... more private?" Sirius felt himself going up and nodded breathing huskily against her neck, "Sure." He lead her over to one of the "Make Out Couches." (There were Friends Couches, Kissing Couches, Make Out Couches, and Sex Couches)

----

Polli spun in a circle her thin arm stretched high over her head, halfway through her circle she caught Sirius kissing another big boobed bimbo.

"Mother fucker," Polli swore stopping dead in her spin and Austin (the boy who had asked her to dance) came closer to ask whats wrong.

"Nothing," Polli send with a smile and continued her spinning coming closer to the blonde boy who looked down at her hungrily. He placed his hands on her small hips as she grinded up against him and with a soft moan and lent down to whisper in her ear.

"Wanna go to the couches?" He asked and Polli shook her head against it. Austin said fine but after 15 minutes he asked again and although Polli was slow to oblige he lead her over to the makeout couch next to Sirius.

"Don't worry we can move," Austin said with a wink that disgusted Polli but when she glanced sideways at Sirius and his girl in a passionate embrace she welcomed his over ambitious kiss. Austin quickly sent his tongue into her mouth and pulled him onto his lap reaching up to unfasted the knot holding up her halter top.

"Stop," Polli said throwing her head back and slapping his hands down. Austin gave her a slight smirk but lowered his hands down onto her back and resumed the kiss. Polli put up with his forward kissing for as long as she could but finally broke off.

"Well, this was fun," she said hopping off him. She didn't want to go any farther with this boy, but it was obvious he wanted to go ALOT farther.

"What?" Austin asked rising and Polli gave a small shrug.

"Thanks?" She tried before running off back into the safety of the crowded dance floor to be with a few of her girlfriends.

----

Polli awoke early Saturday morning and pulled herself out of bed. She stood up and streched openly, James's old Chudley Cannon's t-shirt rising to her panty line. Slipping her feet into her Gryffindor slippers and not caring that she was only wearing an over sized t-shirt that fell mid thigh and underwear she headed down into the common room.

"Morning Poll," Remus said looking up from his cup of coffee. Polli looked over at him and grinned.

"Hey, little hangover cure," Polli joked pouring herself a cup of coffee and scooting next to him on the couch. Remus let out a wry laugh.

"Every single party I swear no Firepunch, I am the good Marauder I mean I never participate in any of Sirius's and James's drinking facades but the parties get me," Remus told her and Polli laughed.

"I guess everyone has a weakness," Polli said and then closed her eyes as she remember Sirius and his girl pushing her farther last night. That was her weakness how stupid could she get!

"You alright Pol?" Remus asked trying to catch her gaze, Polli raised her head slightly and peered up at him under the brim of her hat.

"Did er, did Sirius bring a girl up last night?" Polli asked and Remus sighed knowingly. He knew Polli had a crush on Sirius, just like he knew Lily loved James back, or how he knew little Alice Fretzel loved Frank Longbottom. He knew these things.

"No," Remus lied hating himself for doing it. Polli's cheeks widened as she grinned before quickly ducking her head.

"Oh well that's cool just wondering anywho what are your plans for today?" She asked happily talking a mile a minute. Remus returned the smile quiltily knowing he had to get the girl out of their dorm with Polli noticing.

"Hey, you want to get dressed and will head down to breakfast in like half an hour?" He asked and Polli nodded before walking up to her dormitory. Remus stared at her hopping back before cursing under his breath and heading upstairs. He pushed open the door and sure enough, their was Sirius sleeping soundly with a naked girl cuddled up next to him.

Swearing again Remus picked his way through dirty clothes, Quidditch magazines, and spare bits of parchment until he reached the girls side and began shaking her gently.

"Mmm," she sighed lazily stretching and rolling over opening one brown eye. Remus look down at her and turned purple as he caught sight of her exposed breast.

"Yes?" She smiled lazily up at him sleep still etched in her face.

"You have to go now, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. Sirius will call you or something," Remus said hurriedly grabbing her dress and shoving it into her arms as she sat up startled.

"Wwhat?" She asked confusedly and she obediantly pulled the guazy red dress over her head.

"Thanks," Remus said dragging her out of bed and practically pushing her out of the room, tossing her high heels after her. Remus waited until he saw she had arrived in the common room before he shut the door and sighed.

"Fuck," he cursed for the third time as he pulled on a pair of clothes and ran down to meet Polli. He luckily waited 15 minutes until she emerged in jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. She smiled at him and he lead her down to the Great Hall.

----

"Quidditch try outs are today," Polli mentioned as she stabbed a bit of scrambled eggs and looked around at the almost empty Great Hall, with the exception of a few other early birds.

"Aw, don't be nervous, you're a wicked seeker, besides James is captain," Remus reassured her and she smiled.

"Ahh just how I want to make the team, association," she joked at him.

"You know that's not what I meant," he said and Polli nodded.

"I know I'm just kidding, I still can't help being nervous anyway. It's just a natural instict or something you know," she told him before taking another bite of eggs.

----

"Hello everyone, I'm James Potter, as you all know, and I am this years team captain. Before we start tryouts I would just like tos ay that this is going to be are best year ever and if your not ready to give 100 to that goal please leave now. Anyone who is the positions that we are looking for are, 2 Chasers and a Keeper," James addressed the crowd of hopeful Gryffindors at Quidditch try outs later that day.

"If that's all were looking for why are we even here?" Sirius mock complained loudly and James turned on him with a look showing his extreme disgust at being underminded.

"Because, it gives me a chance to review your playing in case some people have been eating to many donuts and not practicing this summer," James said with a pointed look and Sirius pretended to be hurt.

"Are you calling me fat James?! That hurts!" Sirius cried and threw himself onto Polli pretending to sob into her shoulder.

"Sirius, I can't hold you up. Sirius!" Polli shrieked as she wobbled under his weight and he straightened.

"You think I am fat too! How, how awful-" Sirius's rant was interrupted by James whistle and the group kicked off into the sky as tryouts began.

"Marchesie! Your supposed to BLOCK the quaffle, not try as hard as you can to let it in!" James blew his whistle loudly at a disgruntled fourth year who flew down to the ground in defeat. James turned away and threw the quaffle at a small third year who promptly dropped it.

"Great work their Baxter!" James said again sending another kid to the ground.

"Can anyone play Quidditch anymore?" He sighed exaspertdley as Polli flew over.

"Lighten up will ya? I think theirs some potential as a Keeper in Hoytz, and Grendle and Jenkins have been flying really well with the quaffle," She told him giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"I need more than potential," James told her and Polli shot him a look.

"Alright, alright let me see them. HOYTZ, GRENDLE, JENKINS!" James called and Polli grinned at him flying off.

In the end, Polli was right and Carl Hoytz, Kastriot Grendle, and Timothy Jenkins were chosen for the team with delighted grins. James shook all their hands in grim congratulations and then with a quick hair mess up for his fan club he departed off into the Captain's changing room.

"Right uptight that one," Sirius said coming up behind Polli.

"Seriously, what's got his knickers in a twist?" Polli asked as Sirius walked beside her.

"Lily turned him down for a little lovin' last night... if you know what I mean," Sirius winked at her and Polli rolled her eyes taking a half step away from him.

"Stupid kid, what was he thinking? Lily's not going to give him any even if she can admit she likes him!" Polli said shaking her head at the stupidity of it all.

"Well, that's his problem," Sirius said as he smirked at Melissa and a group of friends who were swooning at him in the stands. Polli took another half step away from him as she recalled his and Melissa's scene from last night. Sirius took no notice as he continued to far away flirt with the girls and Polli quickly ran ahead, which Sirius did notice.

"Where you going?" He asked her quick moving feet.

"The lockerrooms," Polli threw over her shoulder leaving Sirius to shrug in confusion before the gaggle of girls ran down to surround him.

----

"You're so stupid," Polli yelled at herself as she peeled off her riding pants and flung them into her locker with fury. "He's the Sex King of Hogwarts! He's your best friend! Like he'd even look take a second look at you, you're not even that pretty!" Polli continued ranting as she threw off her wrist guards. She continued ranting and raving as changed until she finally slammed her locker shut.

"Well that's over," Polli sighed and after making sure her sunglasses were settled correctly on her nose she walked back out onto the Quidditch pitch. She was surprised to finds Sirius standing there, alone, casually leaning against the wall.

"Hey you," he said when she tapped him on the shoulder Polli leaned up against the wall and absent mindedly fingered a loose thread on his shirt sleeve.

"What's up?" Sirius asked, "How did you think try outs went?"

"I liked the three we picked, but man I really hope today was just a Lily thing because he was all fussied up," Poli said yanking down on the thread and ripping it off.

"Well, he has Lily things all he time either way, but I catch your drift beautiful," Sirius laughed, "Oh and thanks," he continued gesturing toward the thread that lay limp in Polli's palm.

"Poor guy, one day he'll realize Lily loves him back," Polli said pushing herself off the wall and beginning to walk back towards the castle.

"HA! Sure, one day when pigs fly," Sirius said slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"Sirius!" Polli scolded.

"I mean, yes yes of course one day soon," Sirius said quickly and Polli let out a laugh.

"Such a supportive friend you are."

"I know, and just the other day Moony was all on about how I' m not, thank you for proving my point," Sirius said going completely stupid when sarcasm entered the conversation. Polli thought about correcting him but instead just looked down and smiled.

"Well look at you setting him straight!" Polli said and Sirius beamed proudly. They walked along in silence, well however silent Sirius could be, and Polli was struck by an idea.

"Sirius?" She asked tentatively.

"Yea?" He asked aroused from his ponderings of cinnamon toast.

"What do you like in a girl?" She went on bravely causing Sirius to give a short bark of laughter.

"Curvy, big boobs, I am not much of a butt guy to be honest, good for one night stands, sexy," He listed and Polli's face fell. Sirius must have noticed because he continues on quickly.

"Well, I mean in a friend like you personality and stuff, but in like a GIRL," He said digging a bigger grave for himself, but Polli offered up a smile.

"I gotcha," She said lightly, "I hafta run though, I told Lily I'd have a little study time with her." Polli broke free of Sirius's arm and ran off quickly so he wouldn't see the tears that were starting to roll slowly down her cheeks.

**A/N: NOt my greatest work but I am just starting to feel out this fic so please review and tell me what you think.**

**PLEASEEEEEE!!!**


End file.
